Maybe A Little
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de SupremeEvilRegal] "Prend place directement après le 3x22. Que se passe-t-il après que Regina ait claqué la porte du restaurant et qu'Emma tente de la rattraper ? SwanQueen, léger AU"


**Note de l'auteur**** :**

Merci à SupremeEvilRegal pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette fanfiction.

Thanks to SupremeEvilRegal for allowing me to translate this fanfiction.

Alors Enjoy ! Je vous retrouve à la fin du One Shot:)

Je remercie aussi ma sœur Mélodie de m'avoir aidé pour la traduction. Sans son aide, jamais je n'aurais pu vous poster cet OS. Pensez à lui dire merci:) Alors MERCI ma Nounette ! 3

_**Maybe A Little**_

**« Regina ! »** Emma était sortie du restaurant, essayant de l'arrêter** « Regina, s'il te plaît ! »**

**« Non ! »** Cria la Reine sans se retourner, la voix tremblante. Elle s'était arrêtée au milieu de la rue mais cela n'empêcha pas Emma de la voir tenter d'essuyer ce qu'elle supposait être des larmes.

Emma tenta désespérément de s'expliquer. **« Regina, s'il te plaît attend, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je ne savais... »** Elle se tût quand Regina se retourna le visage dur, l'air furieuse.

**« Bien sûr que non ! Bien sûr que vous ne saviez pas ! Vous êtes pire que votre mère, mille fois pire !»** Regina criait, sa colère était telle qu'un éclat violet éclaira ses mains. Emma se recula et déglutit.

**« Regina, je sais que j'ai merdé, mais je t'en prie calme-toi... »** La Reine se mit à criait, ses mains devant elle, et mit le feu à trois immeubles.

Emma se raidit et retint son souffle, la regardant. Elle savait que Regina ne lui ferait pas de mal mais elle ne voulait pas tenter le Diable.

Les yeux de la brune, teintés de violet, redevinrent normaux. Le feu qui consumait les immeubles cessa lorsque sa tristesse reprit le dessus.

Emma s'avança vers elle, mais elle s'était détournée.

**« Laissez-moi tranquille »** Murmura Regina, résignée mais Emma ne comptait pas en rester là.

**« Je ne te laisserais jamais Regina »** Chuchota la blonde, s'approchant d'elle et l'entourant de ses bras. Regina ne voulait pas se laisser faire, mais quand Emma la serra contre elle et posa sa joue contre sa tête, elle se laissa aller et s'agrippa à elle.

Emma lui caressa le dos, la serrant fort dans ses bras , étouffant les sanglots de Regina. Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas maintenant...

Contre ses meilleurs instincts, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Regina et le regretta immédiatement. Heureusement pour elle, la brune ne sembla rien remarquer, s'agrippant toujours à Emma pour tenter de cacher ses larmes.

Emma s'apprêtait à parler pour la consoler, mais elle entendit la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir derrière elle. Elle se raidit et tourna la tête, craignant le pire. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de David.

Il les regarda, confus, mais Emma secoua la tête, espérant qu'il comprenne. Ce fût heureusement le cas. Il acquiesça et repartit. Elle l'entendit annoncer son départ aux autres.

**« Viens Regina, on rentre. »** Lui murmura Emma à l'oreille. La brune étouffa un sanglot, défit son étreinte, et commença à marcher, veillant à être aussi proche que possible de la blonde.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant tout le trajet et quand elles tournèrent au coin de la rue, Regina prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne, marmonnant quelque chose que la blonde ne comprit pas.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? »** Demanda doucement Emma alors qu'elles étaient arrivées chez la brune.

Regina s'éloigna d'Emma pour ouvrir sa porte puis se tourna vers elle.

**« Je suis désolée »** Répéta la brune, clairement cette fois, en détournant le regard.

Emma sourit et prit Regina dans ses bras.

**« C'est à moi d'être désolée, je ne savais pas pour Marianne, je ne savais pas qu'il comptait autant pour toi, et je... »** Emma essayait d'exprimer ce que son cœur lui criait de dire, ce qu'elle savait être la vérité. Elle ne supportait pas que Regina lui en veuille, mais elle fût coupée quand la brune défit son étreinte.

**« Je sais, et c'est pour quoi je m'excuse, Miss Swan et je... »**

**« Emma »** L'interrompit la blonde, mais Regina l'ignora.

**« Je voudrais que l'on oublie tout ça. Je vais effacer les traces de l'incendie et tout redeviendra comme avant. »** Sa fierté reprenait le dessus.

Elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte mais Emma l'en empêcha. Malgré l'assurance de la Reine, elle savait que la brune était toujours blessée. Elle n'allait pas la laisser maintenant.

«** Qu'est-ce que vous... ? »**

**« Je ne m'en irais pas Regina. Tu es encore trop en colère et je... »** Emma s'arrêta, se répétant que ce n'était pas le bon moment. **« Je ne veux pas que tu blesse quelqu'un si ta magie devient hors de contrôle. » **

Regina fronça les sourcils.

**« Miss Swan, un tel événement ne se... » **

Emma sceptique, croisa les bras.

**« Tu sais que je resterais là toute la nuit s'il le faut. Tu pourras t'acharner sur moi si tu es de nouveau en colère. »**

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Je ne vous aime peut-être pas, Miss Swan mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me défouler sur vous. »**

Elle se détourna.

**« Je suis fatiguée, j'avais prévu d'aller dormir. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être là. Retournez faire la fête ou allez au moins récupérer Henry.»**

Emma se rapprocha d'elle. Elle était si proche que Regina pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle.

Elle déglutit quand Emma lui prit la main.

**« Peut-être que c'est ici que je veux être. Je tiens à toi. En plus, j'ai dis à Henry de rester avec Dav- mon père ce soir, il y a un jeu ou quelque chose comme ça je crois. »** Emma sourit. Regina haussa les épaules, hocha la tête et tient la porte.

Elle ne l'invita pas à entrer, mais laissa la porte ouverte alors qu'elle retirait ses chaussures. Emma considéra ce geste comme une invitation à entrer, et la suivit à l'intérieur.

Regina jeta ses chaussures à côté de la porte, sans les ranger, ce qu'elle aurait fait en temps normal. Elle laissa tomber son manteau sur le sol et monta lentement les escaliers. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter ou à boire un verre de vin. Tout lui rappelait Robin, et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Emma entendit un sanglot et couru jusqu'à l'escalier. Il n'y avait personne, Regina avait sûrement dû se réfugier dans sa chambre, comme une adolescente qu'elle n'était plus.

Emma revint sur ses pas, accrocha le manteau de la brune au porte-manteaux et rangea ses chaussures dans les meuble à chaussures. Même si Regina était bouleversée, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle ne retournerait pas en mode "perfectionniste"le lendemain.

Emma enleva sa veste, la déposa à côté du manteau de Regina, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Depuis qu'elle et Henry étaient revenus vivre à Storybrooke deux mois auparavant, elle s'était habituée à toutes ses choses fantaisies que la brune avait dans sa cuisine et savait, grâce aux leçons d'Henry, comment faire le parfait chocolat chaud.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma se dirigeait vers la chambre de Regina, elle attendit un moment, écoutant à la porte une quelconque indication de l'humeur de la brune, mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et toqua doucement à la porte.

**« Regina ? »**

Aucune réponse. Emma attendit une minute avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte et de jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais elle pouvait distinguer le corps de Regina allongé dans le lit, son visage éclairé par la lueur de son réveil. Elle pleurait de nouveau. Emma déglutit et entra dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle.

« J'ai fais du chocolat chaud » Chuchota Emma, mais Regina ne répondit pas. Elle traversa la pièce, déposa une tasse sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

**« Regina... Je déteste te voir triste »** Dit gentiment Emma.

Regina regarda la blonde et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

**« Vous ne le pensez pas, ma chère »**

Emma secoua la tête et resserra son emprise sur les mains de la brune. Elle était heureuse que la chambre soit plongée dans l'obscurité, car de cette manière, Regina ne la vit pas rougir.

**« Si Regina, je le pense. Je déteste te voir triste parce que tu ne le mérites pas. Pour avoir vécu ici à Storybrooke, t'avoir côtoyée tous les jours... tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. »**

Elle venait de réussir à faire sourire Regina.

**« Et je sais que... »**

**« Emma, arrêtez »** Chuchota Regina, se rapprochant d'Emma. La blonde mordilla sa lèvre et baissa les yeux.

**« Je ne suis plus triste » **

Le regard d'Emma rencontra le sien, elle s'apprêtait à parler, mais Regina posa son index sur ses lèvres.

**« Emma, je... Je dois vous- t'avouer quelque chose »**

Emma ne répondit pas, elle savait que Regina essayait de trouver le courage de parler.

**« Je... Je t'aime bien, Emma »**

La blonde sembla surprise, mais Regina reprit :

**« Je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas, et que Robin ne m'apprécie pas non plus. Je suis fatiguée d'être seule. Tout ce que les gens voient en moi, c'est** **"L****a Méchante Reine****"****. J'ai pensé que si je rencontrais quelqu'un, que je me mariais, alors les autres me verraient autrement. Et qu'alors seulement, j'aurais été capable d'oublier ce que je ressent pour toi... Je suppose que... »**

Regina fut contrainte de se taire quand les lèvres d'Emma se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle eut un geste de recul qui n'eut comme seul effet que de permettre à Emma de l'embrasser plus fort, sa langue forçant le passage dans sa bouche.

Regina répondit cette fois à ce baiser pour le moins inattendu, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de la sauveuse. Cette dernière en avait fait de même, rendant l'instant plus magique.

Le besoin d'oxygène mit fin à ce baiser. Regina la regardait avec de grands yeux.

**« Emma... »**

**« J'attendais ce moment depuis que je suis revenue... »** Dit Emma, souriant bêtement.

Regina lui sourit à son tour, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la blonde.

**« Je suppose que tu m'apprécie un petit peu alors »** Dit-elle l'air taquin.

**« Peut-être un tout petit peu »**

Regina l'embrassa rapidement et Emma posa son front contre le sien.

**« Bon d'accord, peut-être beaucoup »**

FIN -

Note de l'auteur #2 :

Je tiens encore à remercier l'auteur SupremeEvilRegal, pour son extrême gentillesse, et pour m'avoir permis de vous faire partager ce superbe One Shot, à vous, lecteurs Français.

Again, I want to thank the author SupremeEvilRegal, for her extreme kindness, and for allowing me to share this beautiful One Shot with you, French readers :D

N'hésitez pas à passer sur sa page, et restez branchés, car de nouvelles traductions ne sauraient tarder.

J'entends déjà Rumpelstiltskin vous dire "Toute magie à un prix" mais n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur l'icône "Review", cela ne vous coûtera rien, promis:3


End file.
